1. Technical Field
The present disclose is related to illumination devices, and particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) illumination device.
2. Description of Related Art
Effective heat dissipation is a major challenge in LED technology. The lifespan of an LED is shortened if the heat generated by the LED can not be dissipated efficiently.